Kawaranai Mono - Unchanged Things
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Mungkin...selama ini mereka mencari hal yang sama. /sekuel dari Todokanai Sekai/
1. Chapter 1

_Mungkin...selama ini mereka mencari hal yang sama. /sekuel dari Todokanai Sekai/ [Olivia, Yohio, Yuu, Len]_

* * *

Mau bikin ringkasan cerita sebelumnya, tapi males/ngek/

Cast sama dengan cerita sebelumnya, hanya saja ada tambahan. Coba temukan chara tambahannya xD~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lebah-lebah mendengung di antara menjulangnya gedung pencakar langit,

Kadang kering, kadang begitu basah.

Reporter yang tampil pada layar raksasa tengah kota menyampaikan warta terkini. Membacakan informasi hasil investigasi bak tupai.

Akihabara adalah salah satu kota tersibuk di Tokyo. Dengan tiap sudut kota berhias dengan pernak-pernik anime, game maupun manga. Kau juga bisa menemukan maid dengan mudah di tepi jalan raya.

Ya, memang. Akihabara adalah tempat bermulanya kultur aneh sekaligus menakjubkan ini. Tempat terbaik untuk mengumpulkan koleksi dua dimensi.

Di kota inilah, Olivia dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dulu.

Ingatan itu samar, namun menolak diulang.

Sebenarnya, ia kembali bukan untuk balas dendam.

* * *

 _ **Kawaranai Mono - Unchanged Things**_

* * *

Olivia menyapa rekan kerja di perusahaan _manga_ tempatnya mencari penghasilan; sekaligus bentuk pengingat pada sahabat lama, Rinto.

Ia menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak beberapa meter dari pintu utama, dimana beberapa orang juga membantunya dalam mengerjakan manga bersamanya.

Olivia resmi pindah dari Oita ke Akihabara seusai kelulusan SMA. Alasannya logis; mempermudah akses ke tempat kerja. Kedua orang tuanya pun setuju-setuju saja. Padahal Olivia berharap ayah dan ibunya akan menahannya di Oita.

Memangnya siapa yang mau mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya yang tidak menyenangkan?

 _Tidak ada, 'kan?_

"Konnichiwa, Orin-sensei!" -sapaan seseorang menyadarkan Olivia bahwa ia masih memegang kenop dan berdiri di bawah rangka pintu.

Benar, ia punya asisten sekarang dan tidak perlu memakai jasa ayahnya lagi.

"Konnichiwa, Sakata-san.." Ia membalas lembut.

-Sakata Iroha adalah salah satu asistennya. Bertugas menggambar background untuk manga-nya.

"Orin-sensei, menurutmu...setelah adegan ini apa?" Selembar kertas disodorkan.

Yamashita Yuu , asisten yang membantunya untuk menggambar tokoh-nya.

"Orin-sensei...apa ada yang perlu dihapus?" Seorang lagi menyodorkan beberapa lembar halaman manga yang sudah hampir jadi. Namanya Murakami Kyo.

"Em..sebaiknya kita duduk dulu..." Olivia terkekeh, mengingat mereka masih dalam posisi berdiri sekarang. Alangkah bahagia ia mulai melupakan rasa sedihnya serta mendapat teman baru.

Ia hanya kembali untuk bekerja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Bukan keinginan Yohio untuk terjebak bersama tumpukan berkas di atas meja kayu ini. Bukan inginnya juga menjadi seorang pegawai kantoran bagian marketing alias pemasaran yang harus setia melotot ke arah layar.

Tapi, mencari pekerjaan adalah hal sulit. Dan ini adalah batas maksimal kemampuannya selain bersih-bersih, memasak, dan berkelahi. Mungkin kalau pemuda itu daftar menjadi tenaga kerja asing, ia langsung diterima.

 ** _Tok Tok Tok_**

"Aku masuk, Takahashi.."

Yohio menjauhkan matanya dari layar netbook yang sekarang menemaninya. Sudah dua jam ia berkutat dengan kesibukannya.

 _Krieet_

Pintu terbuka.

"Ah, Yutaka-san..laporan pemasaran bulan ini sudah aku berikan padamu, kan?" Yohio bertanya. Yukari -selaku atasannya- tidak ambil pusing dan langsung bicara,

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku hari ini..."

* * *

Kagamine Len merasa dirinya adalah orang yang tak pernah beruntung.

Bukannya tidak, hanya kurang.

Di balkon luar sambil menahan tangannya pada pagar pembatas, ia sedang mengamati langit senja dengan gradasi sejuk namun sedikit menyilaukan mata-oranye campur merah. Ditemani secangkir kopi buatan kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

Andaikan saja, ia bisa menyusul mendiang istri dan anak angkatnya ke surga.

Tidak.

Ia bukan orang yang berfikiran pendek sampai-sampai nekat bunuh diri.

Ia sudah bebal karena terlalu sering diberi kenyataan pahit oleh Tuhan. Terakhir kali, kematian Prima sama sekali tak berhasil membuat pria itu meneteskan air mata. Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang membuat dia cukup bahagia; yaitu ketika Yohio menerima permintaannya.

Tapi, cangkirnya sudah kosong. Tanpa setetes likuid tersisa.

"Bawakan lagi aku kopinya, Fumiya-san..."

Seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan berjalan maju mendekati punggung pria itu. Ia terhenti ketika berada di samping pria itu dengan sedikit menunduk. Membawakan nampan dengan secangkir kopi hitam favorit tuannya.

Len meletakkan cangkir kosong miliknya tadi ke nampan dan menukarkannya dengan cangkir yang baru.

Len mengamati wajah kepala pelayan yang selalu disembunyikan. Ia hanya tertawa pelan sembari menikmati kopinya.

"Terima kasih, Fumiya-san."

* * *

 ** _Tsuzuku_**

* * *

a/n : Chapter pembuka sudah jadi! Yeeeyyy! /dibekep/

Okeh, ini sekuelnyahhh /santembaksante/

Maap singkat banget dan sengaja dibikin 3rd POV biar ceritanya bisa meluber kemana-mana (?) /GA/ . Mungkin cukup segini dulu buat pemanasan(?). Dan kali ini ayah angkat Rinto pun turut ambil bagian dalam cerita. Muehehehe/?/ oya, untuk fans abang Yohio(?) saya buatkan khusus spin-off abang ini ketika dia SMP, menjelaskan secara rinci tentang masa lalunya sewaktu masih menjadi berandalan(?). Silahkan ditengok ke fic mc sebelah yang judulnya Silent Wish. Mungkin sekitar 4-5 chapter ke depannya. Cukup dibaca aja, gak usah review/?/ /loh/ karena materi ini nanti akan berperan penting di sekuel ini..gak saya masukin kesini soalnya kepanjangan deh kayanya/?/ maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini m(_ _)m

Terimakasih sudah membaca (/QwQ)/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : kalau sampai ada yang bilang Vocaloid punya saia, itu fitnah./gaada

Genre : (sementara) friendship-family. Romens kemudian/mungkin

Rated : T

* * *

"Kita mau kemana, Yutaka-san?" Yohio merasa tak nyaman ketika atasannya itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang hari ini.." Jawab Yukari enteng.

"E-eh? Tapi...kan..rumah Kagamine-san tidak jauh..aku bisa jalan kaki.." Yohio berusaha menolak dengan halus.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Kagamine-san...dan, kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya ayah saja? Kau kan sudah jadi anaknya sekarang?" Yukari masih tak mengerti mengapa Yohio belum bisa memanggil Kagamine-san dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

"Ku-kurasa...aku belum siap.."

"Kalau begitu siapkan dirimu.." Yukari mendorong punggung pemuda itu hingga masuk ke dalam mobil. Yukari lalu menutup pintu mobil keras-keras dan menuju ke bangku kemudi.

* * *

"Eh? Besok ternyata golden week?"

Yuu baru saja melihat kalendar bulan ini. Benar, rupanya minggu depan adalah golden week yang artinya, deadline diundur seminggu lagi. Mereka bekerja sampai-sampai lupa melihat tanggal.

"Untung saja, ya." Kyo menghela nafas lega. Menahan ujung kaki pada pijakan bawah meja, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal.

"Kupikir aku akan mati karena besok tenggat waktunya, tapi syukurlah..." Iroha menengadahkan kepalanya.

Tentu saja, golden week tak pernah disia-siakan. Olivia mengamati kembali lembar demi lembar manga-nya. Sebenarnya sudah selesai dan tinggal disatukan. Tapi, ini sudah sore dan besok golden week. Artinya mereka masih punya waktu seminggu untuk memperbaiki apa yang kurang. Dan itu artinya..

"YEYY! LIBUR!"

Ah, selalu saja begini.

* * *

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Kagamine berlangsung khidmat. Sang tuan rumah ―Kagamine Len; bersama anak angkatnya, Yohio, serta Yukari. Yukari kerap makan malam disini, karena ia tidak punya saudara di rumah. Ayahnya juga sibuk keluar negeri. Yukari hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ― err, mungkinkah ia dan Yohio bisa disebut teman?

Lagipula, Olivia jarang pulang ke Oita. Susah pula mencocokkan jadwalnya dengan Yukari. Jadi...ya begitulah..

"Bagaimana kabar perusahaanmu, Yukari?" Tanya Len.

"Baik-baik saja, Kagamine-san. Kami baru saja akan membuat cabang baru di Kagoshima." Jelas Yukari tanpa berpaling.

"Kagoshima? Aku yakin kita ditakdirkan bersama..ahahaha..aku juga ada usaha di sana..." Len tertawa pelan.

Entah sudah berapa tahun Yohio menjadi pihak pasif. Memang sekarang ia anak Kagamine-san, tapi ia tak berani menyela percakapan antara ayah angkatnya dengan teman semasa SMA-nya.

Ia bahkan tak pernah berfikir bahwa, Len juga menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Tentu saja. Yohio merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak mungkin ia menganggap pria itu sama dengan ayahnya.

"..hio? Yohio?"

Yohio tersentak saat menyadari dirinya dipanggil oleh ayah angkatnya itu. Buru-buru ia tersenyum,

"A-ada apa, Kagamine-san?"

Len sebenarnya ingin sekali pemuda itu memanggilnya ayah. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia tidak boleh memaksa. Hanya Yohio sekarang satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia tidak mau Yohio ikut meninggalkannya juga.

Len tidak mau sendirian lagi.

"Kau belum menyentuh makananmu, Yohio."

"Ah, maaf, Kagamine-san."

Len tersenyum. Tidak apa. Selama ia tidak kehilangan Yohio.

* * *

Lampu berpendar merah. Inilah waktunya pejalan kaki menyeberang.

"Orin-sensei! Hari ini kita coba restoran disana!" Yuu paling bersemangat sambil menunjuk ke arah restoran seberang jalan. Yuu, Kyo, dan Iroha mulai menyeberang lewat trotoar.

Olivia bergeming. Tak mau beranjak satu langkah pun, melihat apa yang ada di seberang jalan.

Setiap golden week, para asistennya akan mencari tempat untuk sekedar mengobrol atau saling bertukar cerita; bicara mengenai pengalaman mereka saat masih sekolah dan kehidupan mereka. Bisa di kedai teh, cafe, atau warung makan biasa.

Tapi, kenapa kali ini harus ke restoran itu?

Restoran bergaya barat favoritnya sewaktu masih tinggal di Akihabara dulu.

Restoran yang sekarang ia pandangi dengan penuh penyesalan.

Ia ingat betul. Waktu itu, ia dan Rinto makan bersama disini ―itupun atas paksaan Rinto dulu. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia masih merasa bersalah atas kematian sahabatnya waktu itu. Dan entah kenapa..ia mulai tidak suka melihat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Rinto. Memaksanya mengulang kembali memorinya tanpa ingin.

"Orin-sensei..?" Iroha baru menyadari jika Olivia tak ada bersama mereka ketika tiba di tengah trotoar.

Olivia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Ma-maaf...aku, kurang bernafsu makan..a-aku..permisi.." Olivia mencengkeram erat tas selempangnya dan berlari menjauh; bersembunyi di antara keramaian.

Ketiga asistennya hanya berkedip heran.

"Aku akan mengejar Orin-sensei. Mungkin, kita harus menunda acara makannya lain waktu..." Yuu berbalik dan mengejar Olivia. Sementara Kyo dan Iroha mendesah kecewa.

* * *

"Fumiya-san.."

"Ada apa, tuan?"

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balik pintu? Ada apa?"

Yang disebut Fumiya-san itu membuka pintu dengan ragu. Sementara tuannya di dalam yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop hanya terkekeh.

"Berjaga-jaga jika tuan Kagamine ketiduran, nanti akan saya bereskan."

"Jangan bersikap seperti kita baru kenal, Fumiya-san.." Len terkekeh. Kepala pelayannya itu selalu saja bertingkah aneh dan ―yang menurut Len― tidak perlu. Len bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah mengenal Fumiya-san sejak lama. Fumiya-san juga yang mengusulkan tema untuk pernikahannya dengan Rin dulu. Bayangkan saja, temanya adalah festival musim panas. Bagaimana Len tidak menertawainya ―meski akhirnya ia tetap memakai tema itu untuk pernikahannya karena Rin menyukai tema itu.

Ah, semoga Rin sedang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau tuan butuh sesuatu..silahkan panggil saya." Kepala pelayan itu undur diri dan pergi dari hadapan Len.

Len memiringkan kursi kerjanya ke arah kiri. Mengamati foto Rin yang ia letakkan disana. Foto ketika Rin tersenyum bersamanya saat menikah dulu.

Kenapa tiba-dia dia teringat mendiang istrinya itu?

 _Tes_

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Berusaha mengatur nafas.

Mungkin, ia sedang merindukannya?

* * *

"Hiruzen-san!"

Olivia menyadari ada seseorang yang mengejarnya, yang tak lain salah satu asistennya.

Olivia memilih berhenti berlari. Di saat itu juga, Yuu menubruk punggungnya.

"Hi..Hiruzen-san..kenapa kau tidak mau makan?" Langsung saja Yuu bertanya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawaban kuno, tapi benar sih.

"Hiruzen-san.." Yuu membalikkan tubuh Olivia, sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Matanya menuntut jawaban, sembari memperlihatkan raut heran.

"Kenapa, Orin-sensei?"

"Kau tuli, ya?" Olivia justru geram. Tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Biar saja. Mungkin ada bagusnya.

Hening.

"Olivia-san.."

Olivia menepis tangan Yuu yang hendak meraihnya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Cukup Hiruzen atau Olivia." Tegas Olivia. Yuu menunduk sebentar, sebelum mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu begitu? Bukankah kita sudah―"

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu, Yuu." Olivia bersikeras. Tak sedikitpun ia ceritakan masa lalunya pada pemuda yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu. Panggilan itu mengingatkannya pada Rinto. Lagi-lagi penyesalan masih terselip dalam nuraninya.

Memang, tidak ada yang tahu perihal hubungan mereka selama ini. Tidak terendus kabar aneh selama mereka tetap berpura-pura di depan orang lain. Berkamuflase dengan pekerjaan untuk menutupi hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Aku juga ingin tahu semua tentangmu, Olivia..kita sudah setahun bersama..." Yuu mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Olivia. Mengabaikan tatapan dari orang sekitar yang tengah melintas di dekat mereka.

"Maaf."

Sebuah penolakan halus terucap dari kekasihnya itu. Yuu tahu, ia tidak boleh memaksa...tapi..apakah salah jika ia ingin tahu tentang kekasihnya?

"Aku mengerti.." Yuu melepas tangannya. Saling bertukar pandang sebentar sebelum Olivia berbalik.

"Aku mau mengunjungi orang tuaku besok.." Ujar Olivia memunggunginya.

Olivia takkan mau melewatkan kesempatan di hari libur untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya. Selalu begitu, tapi...Yuu merasa harus melakukan sesuatu kali ini.

"Aku ikut. Boleh?"

Olivia hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Yohio terbangun ketika mendengar alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Tangannya mencari letak ponsel itu dan mematikannya segera.

Yohio bangun dengan rambut kusut. Menatap malas ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Ia menguap dan merenggangkan tangan serta punggungnya. Namun, ia terkejut ketika mendapati Yukari duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Hwaaaa! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yutaka-san?!" Yohio sangat terkejut melihat Yukari.

Bukankah Yukari sudah pulang semalam? Lalu, kenapa dia bisa...?

Ah, sudahlah, Yohio menebak Yukari bangun pagi dan sedang mengerjainya hari ini, ia yakin sekali. Lalu Fumiya-san meminjamkan kunci duplikat kamarnya. Haha, lucu sekali. Sekarang Yukari dan Fumiya-san sedang bekerja sama membuatnya jantungan di pagi hari.

Yukari berdiri dan bicara,

"Hari ini Kagamine-san berangkat ke Hokkaido. Tapi, di bandara aku tidak menemuimu. Jadi, kufikir, kau masih tidur.."

Yohio terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi, Kagamine-san tidak..." ―berbicara denganku semalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya ayah saja?" Yukari sedikit menoleh ke arahnya.

Pertanyaan Yukari sukses membuat Yohio berhenti berfikir. Bukannya ia tidak mau, hanya saja..

"A-aku akan bersiap. Maaf, bisakah kau keluar, Yutaka-san..?" Yohio menundukkan kepalanya. Yukari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana dan menutup pintu ruangan Yohio.

"Hah."

Tsuzuku /ditebas/

* * *

Bingung mau nerusin =w= review saya bales lewat pm yhaa okesip/g

Thanks for reading =w=)b

Btw saya makin banyak kegiatan en ga janji apdet cepet. Tapi cerita ini pasti saya selesaikan :") soalnya udah kebayang endingnya sih/lha

De wa.


	3. Chapter 3

Len tiba di Hokkaido untuk urusan bisnisnya. Masih besok, tapi..mungkin tak apa jika ia berangkat lebih awal. Netranya mengekor pada jarum jam tangannya, memastikan waktu.

Ia sempat berpikir untuk mengajak Yohio, tapi..anak angkatnya itu tertidur pulas dan Len tidak tega membangunkannya pagi-pagi.

Len melambai pada sebuah taksi. Mengucapkan destinasi selanjutnya dengan cepat, kemudian memasuki kendaraan berlapis putih itu. Supir taksi itu mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya.

* * *

 _ **Kawaranai Mono - Unchanged Things**_

 _ **Vocaloid masih bukan punya Panda T_T**_

 _ **Drama. T**_

* * *

Yukari menutup pelan kaca ketika Yohio telah melangkah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Ya, terkadang mereka berangkat bersama.

"Mau jalan-jalan dulu?" Tawar Yukari sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Melirik sebentar ke arah pemuda itu. Beberapa sekon, terasa getaran mengalir.

"Ini mobilmu, jadi terserah kau." Yohio mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kakinya di bawah.

.

Kereta mulai melaju perlahan. Orang-orang memang berdesakan ―tapi tidak terlalu parah seperti kereta menuju Chuo atau Minato.

Lengan saling menyenggol, punggung bertabrakan, dan kata maaf adalah pemandangan sehari-hari.

Olivia menggapai pegangan di atas. Sementara Yuu berdiri; berada agak jauh darinya. Mereka terpisah karena keberadaan orang-orang yang menyumpal transportasi massa ini.

Sudah setahun mereka bersama, tapi..tetap saja mereka selalu terlihat jauh. Secara denotatif maupun konotatif. Olivia bahkan tidak ingat alasan mengapa ia menerima pemuda itu dulu.

Yuu didesak orang-orang. Tubuhnya digencet bergantian ―tidak nyaman. Olivia mulai tak terlihat dari tempatnya. Tapi, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun hingga kereta berhenti di stasiun selanjutnya.

.

Yukari menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran. Jelas saja Yohio mengernyit heran. Bukankah seharusnya mereka segera ke kantor?

"Hari ini hari Minggu." Yukari menjawab pertanyaan di benak Yohio. Gadis itu melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan membuka kunci mobil.

Mungkin, Yukari sebenarnya adalah ahli nujum? Yohio menggeleng sendiri.

"Kau aneh sekali, sampai lupa hari. Ayo turun, Takahashi." Yukari membuka pintu mobil. Yohio melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka lalu menutup pintu mobil bersamaan. Yukari mengunci mobilnya kembali dari luar. Ia memberi pandangan pada Yohio.

"Kau suka masakan China?"

Mereka memasuki restoran bergaya China itu. Suara dentingan menyambut mereka. Seorang pelayan bersurai cokelat dengan cheongsam merah menyambut mereka di depan pintu. Melempar senyum untuk pelanggan ― "Selamat datang, tuan dan nona."

Yukari mengambil sebuah tempat di dekat kaca. Yohio menempati di depannya. Mereka saling berhadapan kini.

Pelayan lain berbalut cheongsam biru serta bermanik hijau menghampiri mereka. Senyumnya begitu memikat. Yukari melirik nametagnya; Luo Tianyi.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, tuan dan nona?"

Yukari menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, "Apa saja yang enak?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah sembari menjelaskan; "Kami punya berbagai menu. Ada kwe tiau, bakpao ..."

Pelayan itu menyebutkan semua menu yang ada. Yukari memilih menu pertama yang disebutkan. Sedangkan Yohio malah merasa tidak enak merepotkan Yukari. Jadi ―dia tidak memesan apapun.

"Pesanlah satu, Takahashi." Yukari mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Tidak apa. Nanti juga kuambil dari gajimu..sepertinya kau tidak butuh gaji, kan?" Canda dara bersurai ungu itu. Jelas saja, Yohio sama sekali tak perlu gaji dari perusahaannya. Cukup mengintip saldo dari buku rekening tuan Kagamine Len; kau pasti tahu dan takkan menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Kata siapa?" Yohio sewot. Enak saja. Dasar atasan diktator.

.

Suara langkah kaki mulai bergema. Menapaki atas pondasi stasiun. Gerbong berderet menumpahkan isinya. Lalu terdengar pemberangkatan kereta selanjutnya melalui pengeras suara.

Olivia mencari Yuu yang datang bersamanya. Tapi, orang-orang seakan memisahkan mereka. Sebelum akhirnya seseorang menarik lengannya. Olivia menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Kukira kau terinjak." Olivia bermuka datar ketika mengatakan candaan begitu. Yuu terbahak-bahak. Ya ampun, mengapa Olivia selalu memasang muka teplon ketika bercanda?

Olivia hanya tersenyum melihat Yuu tertawa.

"Olivia..jarang sekali kau bercanda..ayo, aku ingin segera bertemu ayah dan ibumu.." Ujar Yuu sembari membenahi tas yang dipanggulnya. Olivia mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan ―saling berpegangan tangan.

.

Len tiba di sebuah penginapan di Otaru. Ia membayar pada supir taksi dan berjalan keluar dari mobil. Lalu ia segera masuk ke penginapan ―ia sudah memesan kamar di tempat ini jauh hari. Kenapa ia tidak ke hotel dan ke penginapan sederhana ini?

Len sedang ingin melakukannya.

Bergegas untuk menuju kesana. Ingin menyempurnakan materi untuk besok lalu segera beristirahat. Ia dipandu oleh seorang pelayan.

Ia menemukan ruangannya di lantai dua. Ia menggeser pintu. Len menyalakan lampu dan meletakkan barang bawaannya.

Len merebahkan dirinya di atas futon yang telah disiapkan. Di sudut kamar ada semacam dupa aromaterapi. Len memandangi langit-langit intens. Menatap pendar di atasnya.

"Saya permisi dulu, tuan." Pelayan itu kemudian menutup pintu dengan menggesernya kembali. Len duduk dan mencari-cari laptopnya di dalam tas.

.

.

Yukari memang menyebalkan.

Yohio terkantuk-kantuk di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari restoran Tiongkok itu. Yukari tadi menjejalinya dengan macam-macam masakan. Untung saja Yohio tidak muntah di dalam restoran karena terlalu banyak makanan masuk ke perutnya. Ia muntah setelah mencari toilet umum di sekitar sini. Tenggorokannya kering dan mulutnya terasa pahit. Mengerikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Takahashi?" Yukari duduk di sampingnya, membawa sekotak tisu dan sebotol air mineral dari dalam mobilnya tadi. Ia hendak memberikannya pada Yohio.

Baik-baik gundulmu itu.

"Tidak apa, Yutaka-san. Semalam aku juga merasa tidak enak badan." Tolak Yohio. Yukari diam. Tapi, tangannya bergerak membuka tutup botol air mineral dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Yohio. Yohio melirik ke arah Yukari sebentar sebelum meminumnya ―karena terpaksa.

Yukari menjauhkan mulut botol dari bibir Yohio ketika merasa cukup. Lalu Yukari mengambil satu lembar tisu dan mengusapkannya pada area sekitar bibir pemuda itu. Yohio sedikit memerah. Apakah Yukari tidak sadar, begitu banyak orang di taman ini yang memandangi mereka?

"Yutaka-san, cukup. Terima kasih." Yohio menahan tangan Yukari untuk meneruskan kegiatannya. Yukari menatapnya tajam. Yohio bergidik melihatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi." Katanya sambil menjauhkan diri dari Yohio. Yohio mengernyit pertanda tak mengerti. Kenapa, ucapan Yukari itu selalu sulit dipahami olehnya?

"Akan kuantar kau pulang.."

.

.

Olivia dan Yuu berjalan kaki menuju rumah kedua orang tua Olivia karena tak terlalu jauh dari stasiun, sekitar seperempat jam saja. Olivia telah memberitahu ayah dan ibunya tadi melalui sms. Kemudian ayahnya membalas 'boleh saja.' Kenapa orang tuanya masih saja terlihat aneh? Hah.

Olivia hanya berharap kedua orang tuanya tidak seaneh ketika ia mengajak Rinto kemari.

Mereka tiba di pagar depan rumah Olivia. Olivia mendorongnya pelan dan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Kemudian gadis itu menekan bel depan pintu beberapa kali. Ia lalu menoleh pada Yuu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Eh? Ada apa, Olivia?" Tanya Yuu. Olivia menurunkan pandangannya sedikit ke bawah, ke arah tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

"Bisa kau lepas pegangan tanganmu? Aku malu." Katanya sambil tetap dengan wajah datar. Sedetik kemudian, Olivia membuang muka ke arah lain. Yuu tidak menurutinya. Ia justru menarik tangan Olivia dan membuat kekasihnya itu kini berada di pelukannya.

"Tidak apa, kan? Lagipula kita sepasang kekasih."

Oh, ingatkan Olivia untuk memukul Yuu nanti.

Krieeett~

Baru saja pintu dibuka. Seorang pria berkacamata muncul. Ia diam sebentar melihat ke arah Olivia dan Yuu. Yuu hanya tersenyum sementara Olivia sibuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut kekasihnya.

"Olivia...siapa pemuda itu?!" Pria berkacamata itu heboh. Kemudian, dia menunjuk ke arah wajah Yuu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?! HAH?! Kau pikir pengetahuan Otaku milikmu bisa mengalahkanku dan membuatku menyerahkan Olivia padamu?! Jangan kira ini mudah, wahai pemuda-yang-tak-aku-tahu-siapa !"

Olivia tidak memberitahu, bahwa ia akan datang bersama kekasihnya. Untuk kejutan bagi kedua orang tuanya nanti. Wajar saja ayahnya jadi panik begitu. Hahaha, lucu sekali. Tak lama kemudian, ibunya menyusul muncul.

"Kenapa ribut se―"

Target has locked.

"Siapa kau, pemuda jahat?! Kau pikir kau bisa mengambil Angel dari kami?!"

Olivia mendongak, ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi Yuu pada kedua orang tuanya. Yuu seperti bengong ―atau melongo?

"He..hebat!" Pujinya. Matanya berbinar kemudian. Eh? Berbinar? Mengapa penglihatan Olivia makin tidak beres saja?

"Jawab kami, anak muda! Siapa kau?!" Ayah Olivia membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sa-saya Yamashita Yuu, kekasih Hiruzen Olivia. Se-senang bertemu dengan anda.." Yuu tersenyum malu-malu sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan membuat Olivia terlepas darinya.

Kedua orang tua Olivia terpaku di tempat. Beberapa sekon, tubuh mereka memutih dan pudar tertiup angin.

Halo, ini bukan panel manga komedi.

.

.

Yohio terus menatap sisi kanan jalan. Entahlah. Ia dan Yukari sebenarnya tak bicara banyak. Apalagi Yukari adalah tipe orang yang irit bicara. Yohio cukup diam saja, 'kan?

Mereka melewati deret rumah. Yohio terkadang melihat bunga di pot depan atau pohon apa saja yang nampak. Ia hanya tak ada kerjaan selain melihat-lihat pemandangan rumah.

Ketika mobil Yukari melewati sebuah rumah, Yohio melihatnya.

Memang tidak lama, tapi ia melihat Olivia sedang tertawa dengan seorang pemuda di sebelahnya. Eh? Jadi, itu tadi rumah Olivia?

Meski ia hanya melihat punggung gadis itu tadi, ia yakin ia tidak salah lihat. Siapa pemuda itu tadi? Siapa?

Tunggu, kenapa ia malah menjadi ingin tahu?

Ah, entahlah.

Ia terakhir kali bertemu Olivia di festival musim panas tiga tahun lalu seusai ia mendengar kabar kematian ibunya. Masih terbayang di benak Yohio, saat gadis itu menawarkan kembang gula kepadanya. Ia memang tidak menerima kembang gula itu. Ia justru membuangnya dan―

Yohio menggeleng sendiri. Kenapa dulu dia melakukan itu? Ia juga tidak tahu. Apa..yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

Mungkin tindakannya dulu itu mempengaruhinya sekarang? Kenapa..kenapa harus Olivia? Lalu, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana Olivia akan memandang dirinya.

Sudahlah.

.

"Olivia..kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sudah punya pacar?!" Ayah Olivia membetulkan letak topi fedoranya. Meja ruang makan kini menjadi meja untuk menginvestigasi. Ayahnya berdiri berhadapan dengan mereka; dengan Olivia yang swt parah dan Yuu di samping Olivia yang hanya tersenyum.

"T-tousan.." Olivia mencegah ayahnya melakukan hal yang lebih aneh lagi.

"Tidak apa kok. Kami cuma senang karena akhirnya kau punya pacar! Huhuhu...akhirnya, anakku...!" Sahut ibunya.

"Tapi tetap saja! Apakah ilmu Otaku milikmu pantas sebelum mendapatkan anakku!" Ayah Olivia berdehem sebentar.

"Tenang saja, tuan Hiruzen.." Yuu mengeluarkan senyum lima jari yang sangat menyilaukan, sampai-sampai pasangan Hiruzen harus pakai kacamata hitam.

"Meski aku bukan Otaku tapi aku menyukainya. Dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Olivia."

Gerombolan jangkrik datang.

 _Pessshhh._

"De-dewasa sekali jawabannya! Kau lulus!" Seru pasangan Hiruzen. Olivia tertawa malas. Ampun, deh.

"Nak Yuu...lalu kau bekerja dimana, tinggal dimana, dan nama orang tuamu siapa?" Tanya ayah Olivia. Olivia menampar mukanya sendiri pelan. Kenapa baru tanya...

"Saya bekerja sebagai asisten Olivia di Shota Jump, saya dulunya tinggal di Akita, dan kedua orang tua saya ―mereka berada di Inggris sekarang, untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga disana. Kebetulan, ibu saya berasal dari sana."

"Oh, Inggris? Keren juga tuh.." Ibu Olivia menyahut.

Ayah Olivia membetulkan letak kacamatanya "Hm, baiklah! Aku merestui hubungan kalian dan ―kapan rencana pernikahan kalian?"

Olivia terbatuk tanpa sebab. Sedangkan Yuu hanya tersenyum.

"Saya akan menunggu hingga Olivia siap. Bukankah begitu, Olivia?"

...

 _The wind is blowing_

...

"Wooooghhh! Dewasa sekali! Dimana kau menemukan pemuda sebaik ini, Olivia?!" Ibu Olivia berbinar sementara ayahnya pundung di pojokan.

"..sialan.." Umpatnya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Ibu Olivia mendekati suaminya.

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa! Hmpphh!"

"Katakan saja, sayang!"

"Hmph! Gak kok! Bukan apa-apa!"

Sumpah, Olivia makin swt parah. _Kami-sama_...tolong berikan pencerahan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Ah, Olivia ingat. Ia juga ingin mengunjungi makam Rinto dan berdoa untuknya. Tapi, apa Yuu mau mengantarnya, ya? Gak apa kok, Olivia juga bisa berangkat sendiri. Lagipula Yuu juga tidak tahu Rinto itu siapa.

"Permisi, aku mau keluar sebentar..." Olivia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana, Olivia?" Tanya Yuu.

"Mencari udara segar..."

.

* * *

Yukari tidak langsung mengantarnya pulang. Yohio sampai terheran sendiri mengapa. Yukari berbelok menuju sebuah area pemakaman.

"Ng..Yutaka-san?" Panggil Yohio sedikit ragu. Yukari memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat khusus parkir dan mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Bisa tunggu disini saja, Takahashi-san? Aku mau berdoa sebentar.."

Yohio hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yukari pun beranjak keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya kembali. Meninggalkan Yohio sendirian di dalam.

Netranya mengerling ke sisi kiri bodi mobil melalui kaca, memperhatikan Yukari yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Kira-kira, Yukari hendak berdoa untuk siapa?

Seperempat jam menunggu, tapi Yukari belum kembali. Yohio jadi khawatir. Jadi ia ikut turun dari mobil Yukari dan berniat menyusul wanita itu.

Tepat saat itu, ia berjumpa dengan seseorang.

"Takahashi?"

* * *

 **Tsuzuku**


	4. Chapter 4

"Takahashi?"

Yohio menoleh, mendapati seseorang memanggilnya. Pemuda dengan balutan jaket biru tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, Lui?" Yohio tersenyum sekedarnya. Lui, yang menyapanya; turut melakukan hal serupa. Pemuda itu membawa sebuket bunga mawar biru.

"Sedang apa, Takahashi?"

Yohio menarik senyumnya. Teringat sesuatu.

"Menemani atasan diktatorku yang sekarang menghilang di antara batu nisan." Nadanya malas, ―oh menyebut bahwa bosnya adalah Yukari? Tidak, tidak.

Lui terbahak mendengarnya, "Maa, hari yang indah, bukan? Seharian cerah."

Yohio merasa ganjil dengan sikap Lui, tapi ia hanya diam saja.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa, Lui?"

Lui gelagapan mendengarnya, "Ha-hanya ingin mengunjungi makam temanku." Dipeluk buket bunga dengan erat.

"Mau jalan bersama?" Tawar pemuda beriris rubi. Lui meremat pembungkus bunga yang ia bawa,

"B-boleh.."

.

.

"Suzune Ring?"

Yohio terkejut melihat nama itu terukir di batu nisan. Seingatnya, itu teman sekelasnya semasa SMA.

"Ya." Lui hanya menunduk. Menatap sendu pada nisan di depannya. Diletakkan sebuket bunga, sebelum meraba batu penanda itu.

"Ring, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yohio bahkan tak pernah mendengar kabar kematian salah seorang teman SMA-nya. Untung saja ia bertemu Lui. Kalau tidak, mungkin selamanya ia takkan pernah tahu juga.

"Suzune Ring, ya?"

.

.

.

.

Olivia tiba di pemakaman sekitar lima belas menit berjalan kaki dari rumahnya. Betapa lega ia pergi sendiri. Ia tidak mau dicecari pertanyaan oleh Yuu nanti. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi itu merepotkan.

Iroha tadi sempat mengirim e-mail, ia sedang berpergian ke Tiongkok karena menang undian berhadiah. Olivia terkikik membalasnya dengan pesan, "jangan lupa oleh-olehnya." Lalu Iroha kembali membalasnya "Aku bertemu seseorang di Tiongkok!" Berikut lampiran foto. Iroha sedang berpose dengan seseorang yang mengenakan cheongsam merah. Rambutnya putih pendek dan tersenyum kecil. Pasti Iroha sedang bersenang-senang disana.

Olivia kembali menatap ke depan, menyusuri beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai di makam Rinto. Tapi, ia terkejut setengah mati, saat melihat Yukari di sana.

Wanita itu menangis tanpa suara.

Kawaranai Mono - Unchanged Things

Ada beberapa hal yang berharga bagi Yukari. Salah satunya Rinto ―walau tak pernah mengaku dari mulut sendiri.

Setiap kali berkunjung ke makam Rinto, ia rasa tidak perlu menahan diri. Ia tidak pernah jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Semua terlambat untuk sebuah penyesalan.

Kenapa dulu ia menyia-nyiakan Rinto?

Wajah dan senyum bodoh otaku itu selalu terbayang di benaknya. Membuatnya tersenyum walau mengeluarkan air mata.

Jika saja..ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, tidak perlu memupuk rasa benci pada Rinto ―setidaknya tak berakhir seburuk ini.

"Rinto.."

Bahkan ia menyebut nama pemuda itu dengan benar. Tanpa panggilan khususnya untuk Rinto.

Yukari mendengar langkah kaki. Ia tak menoleh, disangka itu Yohio. Cih. Kenapa dia datang di saat dirinya tengah bersedih?

"Yukari.."

Bukan suara bariton yang terdengar.

Yukari menoleh curiga, Olivia berdiri di sampingnya.

Tangisnya menjadi.

.

.

.

"Pembunuhan, katamu?"

"Ya, sejujurnya aku tak punya bukti kuat. Tapi aku yakin Ring dibunuh."

Yohio meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Kronologisnya?"

Lui bercerita dari awal.

.

Waktu itu Lui dan Ring pergi ke Hitachi Seaside Park. Mereka keasyikan hingga malam. Arah rumah mereka berbeda sehingga terpaksa berpisah. Namun, ponsel Ring tanpa sengaja terbawa oleh Lui, ia baru menyadarinya ketika telah berjalan cukup jauh. Berniat mengembalikan, ia justru menemukan Ring tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan kepala berdarah. Ia sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi nyawanya tak tertolong. Menurut dokter, Ring kehabisan darah dan mungkin ini hanya kecelakaan. Tapi, Lui yakin bukan itu kejadian sebenarnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa, namun hatinya berkata demikian.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, Lui. Berurusan dengan polisi lebih merepotkan daripada yang kau kira." Yohio mengibaskan tangan. Lui hanya menunduk, entah memikirkan apa dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Kurasa begitu." Pandangannya menurun.

Yohio tidak berkomentar lagi. Ia tahu porsinya. Ia hanya menatap langit senja yang perlahan menggelap di atas sana. Angin sore tiada henti memanjakan epidermis. Bayangannya memanjang dan membentuk sudut di perpanjangannya.

Lui menyentuh bahu Yohio. Yohio menukikkan alis heran, namun kebingungannya segera terjawab dengan arah telunjuk Lui. Ia mengarahkannya pada sebuah tempat yang hampir luput dari penglihatan mereka di ujung sana.

"Bukankah itu Hiruzen?"

Yohio kesulitan mencari kata.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kembang gula terjatuh karena tindakan mendadak seorang pemuda di dalam kapsul ferris wheel. Langit yang berwarna-warni saat ini bukanlah atensi utama mereka. Tenggelam dalam keindahan serta keramaian festival musim panas, eliminasi spasi terjadi. Kedua bibir menempel selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali terpisah karena tersadar._

 _"Takahashi...apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Pihak yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Kapsul mereka turun lima menit kemudian, giliran mereka selesai._

 _Mereka keluar dari kapsul bersama-sama. Si gadis hanya memalingkan muka, sementara sang pemuda menggaruk kulit kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal._

 _"Maaf..Oliv― Hiruzen-san..."_

 _Lalu tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Masing-masing berjalan mengambil arah yang berbeda. Tanpa kata._

 _Kembang gula itu tertinggal di dalam kapsul, rasa manisnya mungkin mulai memudar._

.

.

.

Olivia meletakkan nendoroid Yuka-sama edisi terbaru yang selalu menjadi favorit Rinto di sebelah nisannya. Yukari memandang aneh, tapi bertanya juga,

"Apa itu?"

Olivia hanya menatap maklum, "Kesukaan Rinto. Aku baru sadar mengapa ia begitu menyukai tokoh ini." Bagaimana mungkin ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Namanya hampir mirip Yukari.

Yuka-sama.

Yukari.

Sama-sama Yuka.

Olivia tertawa tanpa suara. Sedang Yukari makin memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Yutaka-san. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu di sini. Hahh, kau benar-benar beruntung dicintai orang baik seperti Rinto, duh aku jadi iri." Cerocos gadis berhelai pirang itu. Rasanya sedikit hangat bila teringat Rinto yang berusaha mendapatkan atensinya sebagai seorang teman.

"Si-siapa yang beruntung, huh. Dia otaku." Yukari membuang muka. Olivia tak mampu lagi menahan tawa, mengingat karakter Yuka-sama―pujaan fiksi Rinto― katanya juga punya sifat tsundere.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Olivia-chan?!" Yukari bersungut-sungut, wajahnya memerah.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Rinto suka padamu, Yu-ta-ka-Yu-ka-ri-san."

"Apaan sih?! Ah, maaf Olivia-chan, aku harus pergi. Ada rapat klien malam ini."

Olivia tidak terkejut mendengarnya, tetapi apa yang ia lihat setelah itu.

"Yukari, kurasa kita harus kembali."

Takahashi Yohio berjalan ke arah mereka. Yukari hanya mengangguk,

"Oh. Aku pergi dulu, Olivia-chan~" Yukari melambai pada Olivia yang terpaku. Ia kemudian berlalu bersama dengan pemuda itu. Mereka berbicara sesuatu, dan tampak akrab satu sama lain. Sejak kapan..? Seingatnya mereka tidak sedekat itu saat sekolah dulu.

Waktu mengubah segalanya.

.

.

Len berakhir di pemandian air panas dalam penginapan. Seluruh sendinya pegal minta diistirahatkan. Setelah seharian sibuk ke sana ke mari, ia langsung bertekad untuk mandi. Duh jangan sampai bau keringatnya mengganggu untuk esok hari.

Ia melepas handuk dan memasuki air hangat yang ia idamkan sedari tadi. Ah, benar-benar nyaman untuk epidermisnya. Sungguh nikmat.

"Len? Itu kau?"

Len menatap horor pada sekeliling. Siapa itu?!

"Oi, di belakangmu."

Len terkejut ketika menoleh. Ia menjerit panik.

"HUOO.. KIYOTERU!" Pekiknya. Si pemuda berkacamata yang kini tak memakai kacamata di belakangnya hanya tersenyum dengan kilauan.

"Yo! Osu!" Serunya.

"K-K-Kau sedang apa di sini, kacamata?!" Len masih sedikit panik.

"Tentu saja menikmati liburan bersama anakku. Ngomong-ngomong dia ada di sebelah. Sialan, aku kan juga ingin melihatnya man―"

Sebuah batu kerikil melayang dari sebelah melewati pembatas dan mengenai kepala Kiyoteru saat itu juga.

"Maafkan ayah, nak." Kiyoteru menangis imajiner.

"Mati saja kau, pedofil." Len merotasi netra.

"Aku bukan pedofil! Aku lolicon!" Bela Kiyoteru, yang sebenarnya malah membuka kedoknya sendiri.

"Tolong jangan buka aibmu. Omong-omong, sepertinya pedofil dan lolicon itu sama."

"Tidak sa―"

"Sama-sama bejatnya."

 **JLEB**

Kiyoteru menangis makin deras dan keras.

"O-oi.." Len risih juga bila mendengar kawannya menangis begini. Bisa-bisa besok dia harus ke THT, kan gak _awesome_ seorang Kagamine pergi ke sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu, kawanku?" Tangis Kiyoteru mendadak reda dan menatap Len dengan aura bunga-bunga bermekaran.

 _Apa penglihatan Len makin buruk karena usianya, ya?_

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Len balik. Ia meluruskan pandangan pada teman semasa sekolahnya itu.

"Tentu saja baik! Sayang istriku tidak ikut mandi di sini bersama ki―"

Kerikil melayang lagi dari sebelah.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Kiyoteru mengusap benjolan di kepalanya. Len hanya swt di tempat. Kenapa bisa tepat sasaran semuanya, ya? Keluarga Kiyoteru benar-benar mengerikan!

"Sepertinya menyenangkan ya." Komentar Len. Ah, andai Yohio ikut juga, ia pasti merasa senang berkali lipat. Meski Yohio bukanlah darah dagingnya, tapi ia tetap menyayanginya seperti ketika ia menyayangi Rinto dulu.

Ah, Rinto..ya..akhir-akhir ini Len belum berkunjung ke tempat Rinto. Ia juga urung memberitahu Olivia soal tali persaudaraan di antara mereka―gadis itu juga berhak tahu kebenarannya. Hanya saja belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Setelah ini mungkin Len harus menyusun rencana.

"―eeen! Leeeenn! Kau dengar aku tidak?!" Kiyoteru kesal diabaikan karena telah bercerita panjang lebar tentang pengalamannya menjadi guru, sedang Len melamun tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Maaf, Kiyoteru."

.

.

.

Yukari dan Yohio masuk ke mobil bersamaan. Dari cermin di atas dasbor, Yukari mengamati Yohio. Pemuda itu memandang samping, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lewatkan. Yukari memanaskan mesin, dibutuhkan sekitar satu setengah menit. Dan Yohio masih tampak terpaku pada pembatas translusen yang membiaskan sinar senja itu.

Yukari turut melirik, didapatinya Olivia yang keluar dari area pemakaman. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Kecuali saat seorang pemuda tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menggandeng tangannya.

 _Siapa?_

Yukari tak meluputkan pandangan dari Yohio. Rautnya masam dan menatap tak suka. Yukari sampai harus berkali-kali melirik bergantian antara sisi luar dan dalam untuk memastikan. Sepertinya Yohio tak menyukai pemuda yang seenak jidat menggandeng tangan kawannya. Yukari tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya mengamati. Belum ada bukti yang cukup untuk menguatkan asumsinya.

Yukari mulai melajukan mobilnya. Membiarkan Yohio bertanya pada diri sendiri.

 **tsuzuku**


End file.
